It's About Time
by Zanniie
Summary: Sam and Jake finally get together after all this time we've been waiting.. but will they manage to STAY together?
1. help ? :P

Hey guys, okay so this is my first fan fiction aaaaand I don't think its that good and I didn't post much but just read and tell me if I should keep it up maybe? I mean this is just the start I have more and im still workin' on the plot.. but I wanted to give this a try since I love to read and I enjoy writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sam looked down at her small hand clasped in Jakes huge one, as they walked toward Kit. Her mind was whirling. What did this mean? Did it mean anything? Oh god, did he like her? Did she like him? She felt him looking down at her, looking at their hands. She looked up into his mustang eyes, seeing the questions there she blushed. Was he thinking the same thing she was? Was he wondering what she was thinking or worried she was reading too much into this? Oh no, what if she was. Her blushed deepened; before she could turn away she saw Jake face break out into a grin. Oh god, what did _that_ mean? She glanced around the bon fire party, Brynna and Gram had knowing smiles on their faces while they glanced between Jake and her, he father was staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face. A few other people were glancing their way, with small smiles on their faces. Jen was too consumed by Ryan and her dancing to notice yet. Sam dreaded that conversation. She looked back at Jake to find his gaze burring while he watched her.

Jake was watching Sam after he took her hand. He was hoping she would figure out what he was trying to tell her without having to talk. Talking never worked for him. She sort of had a panicked look about her. She was looking down at their hands, when she looked back up to see him she blushed. A look passed across her shocked face that made Jake grin. Her blushed deepened. God, she was so cute when she blushed like that, Jake thought. He watched as she looked at the people around them, Brynna and her grandmother looked like they just won a bet, her father, Wyatt, was giving them a look that reminded Jake he would have to talk to him soon, a talk that could make or break Jake. Sam was turning her back to him, their eyes met, he knew his were burning with feeling and she seemed to notice, as her face became even redder, he chuckled. He now knew it was going to take more than holding her hand to tell her how he felt about her.

"C'mon, Brat" he said, still chuckling, "Sounds like Kit wants to talk to me."

"Maybe because you're going around telling people his business." Sam replied softly.

Jake looked at her. Was she taking Kits side? No, it didn't look like it. He wished he could hear what she was thinking. "Well he can't be too surprised that I told you. I tell you everything Brat, one way or another, and he knows it.

Sam had a faint, slightly bewildered smile on her face. If she was reading Jake right, he might be trying to tell her he liked her. If he was, did she like him? She thought she did. He was handsome, and they had a great easy friendship and she couldn't imagine a life without him there. She never recognized this feeling as anything more than friendship, but now, looking at it that way, it made plenty of sense. Her smile grew wider. Dare she hope?

Jake watched as Sams smile grew bigger. He loved to see her smile. It made his heart soften and he wanted to pull her into a hug. He thought back to when he figured out he had feelings for her. The entire time they were growing up she just seemed to be that tag-a-long kid he watched out for. He hadn't noticed how protective and even possessive he had become of her. When she came back from San Francisco she looked so different. Not the little girl who would follow him around and threaten him when he teased her. Well, she still did that. Short punk hair cut, black clothes and still skinny as a wet weasel, she was older and looked more like a woman. He couldn't help but notice. His friend Darrell had kept noticing too. Jake hadn't liked Darrell flirting with Sam, he didn't understand why at the time, but after feeling the jealousy he'd had toward Kit, he finally was starting to. Watching Sam climb up that cliff side without a rope, with every chance of her falling and dying, the fear coursing through him, he finally understood completely the feelings he had for her. He liked Samantha Anne Forster. Who'd been his best friend since as long as he could remember. He didn't know if he loved her like that yet, but her knew he liked her. A lot. Enough to lay a claim to her so that no one else could. And he was going to tell her tonight. He just hoped he would get the words right, and that maybe she felt the same. He tightened his hand on hers and looked at her briefly before they reached Kit and the others. What he saw made him blush deeply.

Sam had been glancing from Jake to the group of people they were walking towards; Jake was deep in thought, with a small sort of smile playing about his lips. What was he thinking, she thought? Was it about her? She hadn't seen that smile on his face before, so she wasn't sure what it meant. She looked back at Kit and the others, wondering if they knew what that smile meant, Quinn was grinning widely at their clasped hands, Adam was looking at Jake laughing while clapping Bryan on the back and pointing at them. As Bryan looked at them his eyes widened and his face broke into a huge grin to match Quinns. She saw Jake glance at her and felt his hand squeeze hers. Then he looked at his brothers and she saw his face darken from a blush. She bit back a giggle. She saw Nate and Kit stop talking and follow Adams finger as well to see what was so funny. Their faces lit up.

"Oh my god, FINALLY!" Kit and Nate yelled in unison. Sam's blush reached a whole new shade of red.

"We've been waiting years for this to finally happen!" Bryan managed to get out around his laughter.

"Shut up.." Jake mumbled. His eyes were on the ground and he was rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. His face was so dark Sam couldn't hold back he giggle any longer.

"Jake, you're blushing," Sam giggled.

"Shut up Brat." Jake mumbled again giving her a look that made her burst out laughing. Man, why did his brothers have to make such a big deal. He glanced around the bonfire. A lot of people were looking. His face burned, he didn't think it was possible that it could get any hotter.

"So Kit, what's this I hear about you going to Hawaii?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject from them. She knew the brothers were going to tease them mercilessly for the next ten years. She felt her face growing warmer. She wondered if they would date and even last a long time. She couldn't lose Jake. Or their friendship. Her hand tightened on Jakes unconsciously. He looked at her, his face questioning. She tried to keep the concern in her face from showing.

"Yeah, think it's time for me to branch out and get out there working for real," Kit was saying while her mind went off on a tangent. She focused on Kit again. "We all know Jake would be the one to take over Three Ponies, and I can't do the rodeo anymore, so my friend Pani offered me a job on a ranch in Hawaii. I took it and I'll be leaving soon."

Jake felt Sams hand tighten in his, he looked at her wondering what was wrong. He saw worry and concern flit across her face. Then she focused on Kit again and her face seemed to blank out. Jakes curiosity grew. He tugged on her hand, wanting to lead her to the barn.

Sam felt Jake tugging her hand somewhere; she looked at him, confused. Kit broke off whatever he was saying to give them a curious look. Jake seemed oblivious to this. He just kept tugging her. She apologized to Kit and went with Jake.

Jake led them to the barn, ignoring Sams apology to his brother and the snickers the others were giving them. He needed to talk to Sam badly. He couldn't wait any longer to tell her how he felt about her. He was going away to college in the fall and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before that. If she felt that way back that is, his nervousness grew with each step he took toward the barn. He really hoped she felt the same way. He was sure she did, her face and body language seemed to be saying that. But he could be reading her wrong. It wouldn't be the first time he screwed up with her. Her accident was still fresh in his mind. Seeing her lying there in the dirt, her head bleeding and her chest barely moving still haunted him. Part of him still blamed himself. And knowing her and her recklessness he wanted to be with her even more, terrified of losing her forever. He glanced behind him at Sam, her face was a mixture of confusion and.. nervousness? So did she feel the same? He was about to find out.

Sam was being pulled toward the barn by Jake so quickly she had to trot to keep up with him. She was confused, nervous and slightly giddy. Jake liked her? The way he'd been acting seemed to tell her that, but Jake was hard to read. Maybe he was mad not embarrassed by how his brothers acted. She was worried now. She hoped he wasn't mad. She really didn't like when Jake was mad. She felt so lost when he wouldn't speak to her after all that stuff with Kit. She bit her lip. She was about to find out what this was about.

They walked into the barn, Jake slowing down. He brought her into an empty stall so that if someone came if they could hide easier. He really didn't want to be interrupted or embarrassed any more tonight. He grabbed Sams other hand and entwined their fingers together. He looked at her, her face was down, staring at the groun

"Hey, Brat, look at me." Jake said softly. Her head slowly came up, her light brown eyes questioning, she was still blushing profusely. "I need to tell you something."

Sam stared into Jakes deep brown eyes. His voice was lower and deeper than she had ever heard. He had a look in his eyes she'd only seen when she was crying. She soon realized his face was only inches from hers. Her eyes flicked down to his lips for a split second before coming back to his. His mouth twitched, he resisted smirking, which was good. Otherwise she might've socked him in the arm. If she could get her hand free.

"Really, and what would that be?" Sams voice came out small and nervous sounding. Damn! Why did her voice have to betray her feelings?

Jake smiled at her voice. Then he realized she was waiting for him to reply. His mouth went dry. Now he was supposed to tell her how he felt. Well shoot, how was he going to do this? Sam watched his eyes, she giggled when he seemed to be lost for words. He smiled when she giggled. He just got an idea. Not very many words needed.

"Well, I don't really know how to say it.. Not really.. so.. maybe, I could show you?" Jake said softly watching her face carefully. Then he brought his face down slowly, his lips softly brushing against hers. Sams eyes widened. Her confusion disappeared and was replaced with astonishment. When Jake opened his eyes to gauge her reaction he chuckled softly.

"Y-you just… kissed me." She stated with surprise. He eyes were locked onto his, she was filled with surprise and she was oddly giddy. She wanted him to kiss her again.

"Yes, Brat, I did." He laughed softly, watching her eyes. " You okay with that or should I not do it again?" he tensed suddenly, worried she'd say the later.

Sam felt Jake tense and she smiled softly.

"No, you can do that anytime you want." She giggled, letting go of his hands and sliding them around his neck, bringing herself closer to him.

Jake smiled, feeling the relief wash over his body, he relaxed and bent his head again to kiss Sam. This time it wasn't just a brush against the lips,. He was trying to tell her everything he felt for her into that one kiss. Their mouths moved together as if they were made to kiss each other. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her against him, she sighed, his other hand came up to bury itself in her auburn hair. He couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss Sam.

Sam couldn't believe Jacob Ely was kissing her. He was so shy, she was amazed that this was happening. She sighed as she felt him press her against him. Her fingers slid through his black hair. This was really happening. She couldn't believe it. She laughed against his mouth as he pressed her against one of the stalls wall. He took his hands away from her body to brace them on both sides of her shoulders. She pulled back a little to look at him.

"Brat…" she heard him growl softly.

"C'mon Jake, it's our first kiss. We can't get too carried away.." she murmured against his neck. "People are probably looking for us anyways."

"Mmmmm, I guess you're right… for once, " Jake mumbled while kissing her jaw."Maybe we should go back, I need to talk to your father any-"

Jake broke off when he heard a low whistle a few feet from him. He and Sams heads jerked up and looked towards the door of the stall they were in. what they saw made both of their faces burn.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jake groaned aloud when he saw his brothers, Jen and Ryan all standing there, grinning. Quinn, Adam and Kit were all leaning over the top of the stall, as if trying to get closer to them. _Pervs_, was all Jake could think. Quinn was so far in that he almost falling into the stall.

"Why'd ya stop?" Quinn asked with an eager grin plastered on his face.

"When did you guys get there!" Sam yelped, a horrified look on her face. "And how did we not hear you?"

This time it was Jen who spoke, "well, we came in here to find you guys, ya know since everybody started leaving about 10 minutes ago, to see what was taking you guys so long. As for you not hearing us…" her mouth twitched into a sly smirk."I'm pretty sure your minds were elsewhere. Waaaaaaay elsewhere by the looks of it." She grinned.

Sam grinned back deciding it was just best to go with it. She looked over at Jake who seemed to be giving the death glare to Quinn. She placed a hand on his cheek to steer his face back to hers, his eyes softened immediately when it landed on her face.

"Ignore him, just go along with it and they won't tease too much." She murmured softly so the others couldn't hear her. "At least, I hope so."

Jake grunted. He seemed to have an agenda all his own when it came to his brothers. Sam had a feeling that there would be a lot of threats that would be physically backed up when they left. Jake pushed himself from the wall and grabbed Sams hand again. He gently pulled her toward the others to get out of the stall. Once out the boys began to clap Jake on the back and make snide remarks quietly to him. Sam just laughed while she watched Jake take great lengths to not punch his brothers out.

"Took ya long enough Jakey!" Bryan yelled.

"Baby bear finally worked up the courage to kiss his Sammy." Adam chuckled.

"When's the wedding Jake?" Nate asked giving Jake and Sam a looked with raised eyebrows." Got the baby names picked out yet?"

"Oohhh I bet he's lookin' forward to makin' them babies, aren't ya Jake?" that was Quinn, who grinned even wider and Jakes obvious discomfort. He quickly ducked as Jakes fist flew toward him. "Whoa, that was close one little brother, almost had me!" he ran a head as Jake let go of Sams hand to lunge at him.

Jen quickly took this opportunity to grab Sam and pull her to the side.

"Details later," she whispered in Sams ear while watching the boys walk by.

"Duh," Sam giggled." You have to full me in on Ryan too then." She giggled more at Jens blush. "I knew it!" she squealed.

She quickly hugged Jen before they followed the guys back into the ranch yard. They were all heading for the house. Jake was chasing Quinn, who seemed to be running for his life. Sam and the others exchanged grins and all busted out laughing. Quinn heard them and looked at them, which was his mistake; he tripped and tumbled to the ground where Jake threw himself on him.

Jake pinned his older brother to the ground, glaring at him. Quinns laughter only angered Jake more. Why would he make a joke about him having sex with Sam so soon? She was only 15! He was this close to beating Quinn to a pulp. He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. He looked up to see Wyatts stern expression looking down at them.

"What's goin' on?" he asked quietly.

"Um… Quinn… said somethin'… that I didn't… take well." Jake managed to choke out. No way was he telling Wyatt what Quinn implied about his daughter and him.

"And what was that?" Wyatt asked.

"uhhh…"Jake grasped for a reason. "He… said… he implied…. Sam and I… you know…." His words trailed off into a painful silence.

Wyatts hand griped Jakes shoulder harder and he pulled him off his brother. Wyatt saw Jakes fear written plainly across his face and he had to hold back his laughter. He was glad the boy was too scared to even mumble what his brother said. It meant he respected him. At least, he hoped that what it was. His expression hardened.

"Jake, we need to talk." He said gruffly. He began walking away.

"Yes, sir." Jake followed Sams father towards the front porch. He glanced back to find Sam watching him nervously. Yeah, he hoped her father said yes too. Jake would hate to have to act like he didn't feel anything more for Sam than friendship. He dragged his gaze from Sam back to her father waiting for him by the door. He climbed up the steps, more nervous then he could ever remember being in his life.

"Inside." Was all Wyatt said, he opened the door and help it open for Jake. Jake couldn't help but feel as though he was walking into a courtroom. When the door closed behind him he almost panicked. Wyatt walked past him to sit at the table.

"Sit." Wyatt pointed at the chair across from him.

Jake sat down. He felt like a little kid. He glanced up to see Wyatt watching him intensely. Jake cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away, wondering if he should say something or not. He looked back when Wyatt began to speak.

"Jake, I already think of you as a son," Wyatt spoke slowly while looking at Jake so he could gauge the young mans reaction. "And you know how protective I am over Samantha. I know you feel the same when it comes to her safety. I just want to know how you feel about her now; it looked to me, when you were holding hands, that it was more than friendship now. Is it?"

Jake couldn't hide his surprise. Sams dad was like him, he didn't like to talk. So, that many words coming out of his mouth at one time surprised Jake almost as much as the fact that Wyatt didn't seem angry. Just curious. Jake had no real idea how to take this. He knew this talk was coming. He just didn't expect it to be this nerve-wracking. Damn Quinn for saying what he said. No way would this be as awkward had his brother not put sex into this.

"I.. really like your daughter. I think I always have. I mean obviously I liked her but I mean I like her more as a friend. I mean than a friend! I like her more than a friend..." Jakes voice trailed off and he felt his face heat up yet again. Damn he'd blushed more tonight than he has in his entire life! His hands clenched into fists under the table.

"I thought you did." Was all Wyatt said. Then Wyatt did something that surprised Jake. He laughed. A big booming laugh.

Jakes head flew up from where he was looking at his hands clenching and unclenching. Wyatt was laughing? How could her dad laugh at a time like this? Wait, did he say he knew that Jake liked Sam? How could he know if Jake hadn't even known?

"H-how did you know? I didn't even know…" Jake mumbled.

"Jake, a man knows when a boy likes his daughter. It's like a radar goes off in their head and they want to shoot them down right on the spot." Wyatt laughed harder when he saw Jakes face pale. "You're lucky I like you."

Jakes sigh was a loud whoosh that left him slumped in his chair. He never thought liking a girl would be this scary.

"So why did your brother 'imply' you and my daughter were…" Wyatt stopped laughing and looked at the wall. Jake couldn't believe Sams dads face was reddening. Was it anger or embarrassment that caused it? "doing that?" he managed to ask.

"'Cuz Quinns a perv… we aren't. I am not thinking of her that way. She's only 15. I get that. I'm not going to try." Jake tried to say this without coming off weird. He had no idea how to talk about this stuff with anyone really. Let alone his hopeful future girlfriends father. "Please let me date Sam.." Jake almost begged the last part.

Wyatt looked over at the young man sitting before him. He always thought Sam and Jake would begin to like each other. He just didn't expect it to be this soon. Maybe when Sam was going off to college, not Jake. But he trusted Jake. Well as much as a father could trust a guy going out with his daughter. He knew that if he didn't let this happen Sam would be upset and take in a terrible way. She would think he didn't trust them or that he was too over protective or god knew what else. He didn't want Sam to be mad at him. He had had enough stress to last a few months at least. He took in Jakes hopeful expression and realized there couldn't be anyone else who would treat his daughter right.

"You two have my blessing." Wyatt said gruffly.

Jakes mouth fell open. Wyatt just said he could date Sam. It seemed his whole world just got brighter. Jake pushed himself from the table and stood up. He ran out the front door and straight into Sam who looked like she'd been trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Jake didn't even care; he pulled her into a hug. A big bone crushing hug that made Sam whimper but he still didn't let go.

Sam struggled to breathe. Jake was crushing her to death! Either her father had said yes… or Jake was about to die. She had tried listening in, much to the amusement of Jakes brothers who had all walked over to wait for Jake in their truck by this point, but all Sam could hear were the muffled voices of Jake and her dad. She had clearly heard her father laugh a bit earlier but didn't know whether to take it as a good sign. Sam could hear Jen laughing from her spot on the steps where she had waited with Sam.

"Sam, I think your dad said yes. I don't think I've ever seen Jake smile that much." Jen said.

What little breath Sam had caught in her chest at those words. Was Jen serious? Sams heart soared. She hadn't really expected her father to say yes. She knew he was overprotective of her. So this came as a huge surprise to Sam. She thought he would make her wait another two or three years before he would let a boy near her. Could she have been wrong? Or maybe it was just that it was _Jake _who she wanted. Dad seemed to love Jake like a son. Maybe that was why. Either way Sam didn't really care at this point. She tried to hug Jake back but her arms were pinned to her sides. She also realized her feet were no longer on the ground.

"Hey Jake, could ya put me down for a sec?" Sam asked breathlessly.

Jake set Sam down and put his hands on her shoulders. He just had to touch her. His eyes met hers and he tried to convey all his happiness into her at that moment. He saw Sams eyes widen. Then her face broke out into a huge grin and she threw her arms around him.

"He said yes?!" She all but shrieked in his ear.

"Yes, I did give him permission to date you." Wyatts voice came from behind them. He stood leaning on his side against the door frame, his arms crossed, a smile playing about his lips. He liked to see his daughter this happy. It reminded him of Louise. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts. He didn't need to go there now."I'm watching you though. Remember that."

Sam laughed at her fathers 'threat'. She knew he would keep an eye on them, she just didn't see it as a problem. She pulled back from Jake and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He eyes twinkled when she saw his embarrassment. Jake wasn't too into showing his feelings. She liked that about him, even if sometimes it was like talking to a fence.

"Your brothers are waiting for you in the truck," Sam told Jake. "You better get going or they won't stop teasing you for years." She giggled. The Elys were going to tease their little brother no matter what.

Jake groaned as he realized what lay in store from him. He quick gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and then walked slowly, almost grudgingly, toward his faded blue pickup. Sam laughed at his hunched shoulders; it was like he was trying to make himself invisible. But Jake could never become invisible. He might be silent as the night and quick as a mustang, but even Jake could not hide himself from his brothers. At least, not forever. Sam looked down at Jen sitting on the steps. She grins at her best friend and Jen grinned back.

"I better be going home too."Jen yawned. "We'll have to talk about all this tomorrow." She winked.

"Yeah, I wish you could stay the night… wait, can she?" Sam asked turning to her father.

"Not this time hon. You and I got things to talk about." Wyatt replied with an odd look on his face. Sam groaned.

"Good luck Sam!" Jen called. She was already half way to the hitching posts where Silly stood waiting for her. Jen mounted her horse and laughed as she rode away towards her home. Sam was in for it tonight.

Sam turned back to her father and followed him into the house. This was going to be fun…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We really don't need to have this talk…" Sam mumbled as she sat down at the kitchen table. She watched as her dad paced in front of the counter from under her eye lashes. He didn't seem to want to have the conversation, but knowing her dad, if he felt he needed to bring something to attention, he would.

"Oh but I think we should." Wyatt replied. He stopped pacing to face his daughter.

Sam sat up in her chair and lifted her face to look her at her dad. She might want to run like hell and never ever bring this talk up but she knew her dad wouldn't let her be with Jake if she did that. Damn growing up. She watched as her father seemed to look for the right words to say. She didn't think there was any way to make this less weird. Wyatt cleared his throat. But before he could say anything to make Sam cringe or feel sick Sam spoke.

"Umm… maybe Brynna should help..." Sam suggested. Usually the mother gave the daughter this sort of talk. Aunt Sue sort of did, but that was mainly about becoming a woman. Not the creating babies part. Of course she had already took both health class and sex education so she knew how it all worked. She didn't even have any real questions. But she knew her dad wouldn't let it drop unless he was satisfied about her understanding it all. Sam would much rather have her step-mom talk to her about this than her dad. She hoped it would save them both some of the unnecessary embarrassment.

"You know, I think that's a great idea." Wyatt visibly relaxed then got up to go get Brynna.

He walked into the living room where he saw his mother sitting in chair knitting.

"Where's Brynna?" he asked.

"Upstairs, putting Cody to sleep." Gram replied looking up to give her son a smile. Wyatt considered asking his mother to help instead since Brynna was probably exhausted, but then he thought it better if Sam talked about this with a woman closer to her age. Not to mention his mother was quite against sex before marriage. He remembered his own sex talk from her when he was 16. He had to hold back a shudder. His mom could be scary sometimes. Brynna. Definitely Brynna. He walked up the stairs, turning to go to Codys room. He could hear Brynna singing a lullaby softy to their son. He smiled softly. As he waked into the room Brynna turned and smiled, putting a finger to her lips.

"He just fell asleep. Finally. I was about to go down and ask Sam to do whatever it is she does to get him to fall asleep so quickly." Brynna whispered quietly while rocking the baby slowly.

Wyatt couldn't help thinking back to when Sam was a baby and Louise would walk around the room, sometimes dancing a bit while she sang Sam to sleep every night. He would see Sam doing the same thing sometimes when Brynna couldn't get Cody to sleep. She even hummed the same tunes her mother did. Wyatt pushed the longing he felt away. He missed his dead wife, but he was happy again. There was no need for him to ever walk down that road again.

"Speaking of Sam… I gave her and Jake permission to date." Wyatt told his wife quietly watching her reaction. Her face lit up. He knew it would. Brynna and Grace had been making bets about when this would happen. He didn't remember who would win tonight.

"Finally. I thought that boy would never work up the courage to face his feelings. Or that you would say yes to Sam dating. At least not this soon" Brynna gave him a teasing look and laughed quietly when she saw his indignant expression. "You aren't exactly warm and cuddly when it comes to Sam growing up."

"Yeah… I need your help with discussing some... things… with Sam." Wyatt gave Brynna a pointed look then glanced out the window. "She and I both agree it would be better if you walked her though these things."

Brynna laughed softly. She knew how Sam felt. She would have died of embarrassment had her father been the one to have given her the 'talk' when she was 14. Thankfully her mother got to her first. But Sam didn't have a mother… she only had Brynna and her grandmother. And Brynna was pretty sure Sam knew all about how all that went by now. She was also confident that Sam wouldn't rush into having sex. This shouldn't be too hard. Trust Wyatt to make it a big deal though. She smiled.

"No problem." She gently placed Cody in his crib. Then she grabbed Wyatts hand and let him lead her to wherever this talk was going to take place.

Sam looked up from where she'd been tracing circles on the table top as her dad and Brynna walked into the kitchen holding hands. She stared at Brynnas face, trying to read what her step-mom thought about this. She seemed to have a relaxed look about her. That sort of made Sam relax a bit. Surely this couldn't be too bad if her father wasn't the one talking about the birds and the bees.

"So, Wyatt, ready to leave me and Sam alone?" Brynna asked her husband with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Wyatt asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave this to us girls. You can trust me to make sure Sam understands everything. And I'll tell you how it all went after. But do either of you really want you to sit here and talk about your daughter having sex?" Brynna asked holding her laughter back. She saw her husbands face flush as he grunted an agreement and quickly left the kitchen. Brynna turned to Sam with a small, apologetic smile on her face. "Men."

Sam laughed. Brynna really knew how to change the atmosphere in a room sometimes. She'd managed to take away all the nervousness Sam had been feeling and replace it with comfort and amusement. She wished she could do that. Sam felt the muscles in her back loosen as she leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest to stop from fidgeting.

"Okay, I know how babies are made, I know all the names of everything, how it works, how to prevent getting pregnant and all about the bad things that can come with it." Sam said in a rush hoping that Brynna wouldn't go into detail about any of it.

"Well I hoped you already did, I mean you're fifteen, you should've taken the classes by now and most teenagers learn a lot just from older teenagers making jokes." Brynna said as she sat down at the table across form Sam. Basically what I am going to say is this; your father will probably kill Jake if you come home one day and announce that you are pregnant. I am also going to advise that you wait a little longer until you're older. Knowing Jake he should respect that decision, if he hasn't already made it himself that is." Brynna smiled. "And also if you have any questions I'm always here to ask. I'm also not going to go telling your dad everything and if you do ask me a question, it will stay between us. Deal?"

Sams mouth gaped open. She stared at Brynna. Her step mother was awesome. That's all she could think. She got up out of her chair and ran around the table to hug Brynna. No awkward details, no quizzing, no lecturing. Sam was so glad she had Brynna as her step mother right now.

"Deal." Sam whispered with a grin on her face. She pulled away from Brynna to sit down next to her. "So what do we do now? Dad is probably thinking we'll be in here a while."

"Well, we could take about Jake." Brynna said with a teasing smile on her face. She laughed as Sam blushed.

"Uhmm, well he didn't even ask me out yet. Not technically." Sam propped her arms on the table. "Dad just dragged him into the house to talk and then when he came out he was all happy and... _giddy_. I never thought I'd see Jake look giddy." Sam laughed resting her chin on her hands. "Do you think he's just assuming I'll be his girlfriend like he did about me being his partner in that race? 'Cuz if so, boy is he gonna be surprised."

"I don't know. But for his sake, I hope he has a plan on asking you." Brynna laughed again at the expression on Sams face. It was a mixture of annoyance, happiness and something threatening. Brynna watched her stepdaughter stare off at the wall, losing herself in her thoughts. She just hoped these two stayed happy like this for a long time. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Sam and Jake and a fall out of some sort. Seeing the look on Sams face now, it would probably be a disaster. They sat there like that for a few more minutes before Brynna nudged Sam.

"I think it's been long enough where we can 'finish'." She told Sam as she got up from the table.

Sam checked her watch. 11:30. Whoa. She should be in bed. They all should be in bed. She looked at Brynna and realized how tired she looked. Sam yawned. She just realized how tired she really was. Glad she could go to bed her and Brynna walked into the living room to see Wyatt sitting on the couch watching T.V. Gram had gone up to bed already. Wyatt shut the t.v. off and stood up when he saw them walk in. Noticing how sleepy they looked he just shrugged.

"We went over everything. Sam's well informed. Now, we should all go to sleep." Brynna yawned on the last word, stretching it out. Wyatt chuckled.

Sam hugged Brynna then went to hug her dad before trudging up the stairs. All the energy she'd had 10 minutes ago seemed to be rapidly draining form her. When she got to her room she quickly changed from her jeans and sweater into some fuzzy pajama pants and a think tank top. She crawled into her bed and snuggled under the covers. She felt a little sad that she wouldn't be able to see the phantom for a while but then she remembered this evening. The last thing she thought about before she fell asleep was Jake.


	5. on pause

K guys, im not gonna update for a while until I have at least 3 more chapters done and after I finish up reading some of the books again to get into character better and get a feel for the story. Shouldn't be too long… hope you guys stick around


End file.
